My Playboy & The Ex-Mafia
by Yumiki-san
Summary: Malam ini ia masih bisa tersenyum sumringah. Tapi apa malam berikutnya senyuman manis itu akan tetap terlukis diwajahnya? Setelah mengetahui pacarnya selingkuh? Ckckck..


-o0o-

Rated: T

Pair: **Mello Fem**XMatt

Genre: Romance & Hurt

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. #kecuali dikasih ke Yumiki *halah!

Warning: Au, OOC, **Femile Mello** ya? **Mello jadi cewek** **o.O** (Yumiki siap-siap kabur), gak jelas, kata-kata pasaran, norak, _de-el-el... _dan yang paling penting, fict ini panjaaaaaang bangeeet..

Summary: Malam ini ia masih bisa tersenyum sumringah. Tapi apa malam berikutnya senyuman manis itu akan tetap terlukis diwajahnya? Setelah mengetahui pacarnya selingkuh? Ckckck..

**-Mello PoV-**

Hatiku tidak kuasa menahan rasa senang saat pria mapan lirikan gadis manapun itu berlutut dihadapanku sembari menyodorkan se-_bucket_ bunga mawar putih dan merah.

Dengan kata-kata manis dan usahanya selama bertahun-tahun untuk mencoba menjinakkan ku akhirnya berhasil ia lakukan. Walau kami sempat berpisah tiga tahun lalu. Namun ia berhasil menemukan ku dan mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sahabatku dulu di _Wammy's House._

Tatapan matanya, keseriusan ekspresinya, tingkahnya yang selalu membuat ku nyaman, dan apalah keistimewaan yang diberikan Maha Pencipta padanya selalu bisa terlihat menyenangkan dan membuatku ingin berlama-lama didekatnya.

Dia –Maill Jeevas- nama pemuda yang telah meruntuhkan dinding kokoh bernama 'Egois' dalam diriku itu tengah menyentuh tangan kananku dan perlahan menciumnya lembut. Sensasi hangat langsung menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuhku.

Untunglah disini, diamalam sunyi nan indah yang diterangi oleh lampion cantik bergantung diatas kepala kami, menjadi latar istimewa yang sebentar lagi menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan saat keseriusan hubungan kami berlanjut nantinya. Aku mohon do'a kalian saja. –hahaha.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ulangnya untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi sorot matanya menampakkan kematangan terselip ragu-ragu ketika meminta diriku untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Namun terlihat sangat manis untukku.

Baiklah, apa yang kau tunggu Mello? Mengapa tidak mengatakan **'Aku mau jadi kekasihmu'** padanya? Beratkah? Sulitkah?

Hm.. kau lihat gaun putih yang kau kenakan? Kau ingat saat sebuah kado dan undangan pertemuan yang kau temukan diloker tempatmu bekerja? Dari siapa itu semua?

Aku menarik tanganku darinya. Ugh! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Padahal dialog sedemikan rupa telah terkumpul dikepalaku saat ini. Ayolah! Mana keberanianku? Mana sifat keras yang aku punya? Mengapa malam ini seakan kepribadianku menghilang?

"Mells?" ia menagih jawabanku.

"Berdirilah!" ujarku dingin tanpa harus menatap tatapannya. Aku tertunduk malu.

"Aku tahu kalau ini terlalu cepat. Ahahahaha... aku juga tahu kau masih ragu dengan permintaanku 'kan?" aku bisa melihat ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perasaan canggung dalam hatinya juga aku rasakan. Wajahnya yang seakan takut kecewa jika aku menolaknya terpapar jelas dari caranya tersenyum tak biasa.

Masih tidak ku jawab. Detik selanjutnya kami hanya saling bertatapan mata tanpa isyarat sedikitpun tercipta disana.

.

Bulan semakin meninggi. Mungkin sudah ada lima menit kami bertatapan tanpa arti seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya aku duluan yang menghentikannya pertama kali.

"Sudah selesai 'kan? Aku banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini. Aku harus pulang." Pamitku dengan cara yang terbilang acuh dan kasar.

'Grep!' ia menahan lenganku. Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat dibuatnya.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku. A-i.. itu saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Kau tidak mau menerima diriku juga tidak apa-apa. Ahahaha... berarti usahaku menjatuhkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku masih kurang ya? Ahahahaaa.. _sorry_.. aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi." Dan saat itulah tatapan kecewa miliknya ditunjukkan padaku.

Ayolah Mihael Keehl! Ucapkan perasaanmu! Kau tidak mau membuat ia kecewa 'kan? Kalau begitu cepat katakan bodoh!

"Kata-katamu pasaran!" kataku sinis. _Baka! Baka! Bakajanaino!_ Bukan itu yang seharunya aku katakan! Jangan hina dia lagi! Cepat bilang!

Batinku sedikit berisik untuk malam ini. Kata-kataku tadi juga sempat membuat Matt tersenyum lebih lebar bertanda ia tak suka dengan ucapanku.

"Ya.. ahahaha.. maaf deh. Soalnya aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata romantis. Tapi, bolehkan aku minta satu hal darimu? Mells?"

"Apa?"

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku erat. "Izinkan aku mencintai mu."

'Cup!' satu kecupan dikening ia berikan setalah ia menyibakkan poniku. Aku tidak berontak dan malah membiarkan ia menjatuhkan pelukannya padaku.

**-Mello PoV End-**

.

.

Itulah kejadian dua minggu lalu yang kau alami. Bagaimana? Indah 'bukan?

Yaah.. ini memang terlihat pasaran bagimu. Tapi dihatimu terselip rasa bersalah karena tak menerima orang yang juga kau sukai.

Dan bodohnya dia malah menjauhi mu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Matt- sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setiap kali kau mengunjunginya untuk tempat bercurhat, ia selalu menolaknya dan memintamu pulang.

Kau hanya bisa menggeram kesal dengan gerutumu yang terdengar aneh bagi orang-orang yang melihatmu pulang dengan tentengan yang seharusnya kau berikan padanya.

Kau jadi tak konsen dengan proyek pembangunan yang sedang diadakan perusahaanmu.

Dan tanpa sadar tiga minggu terlewat dengan kesibukan kalian masing-masing.

Tidak ada SMS. Telpon, BBM, What'sApp atau apalah aplikasi modern sekarang di ponselmu yang menunjukkan kehadiran dirinya 'mengejar mu lagi'.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang akan kau tinggalkan?

Pekerjaan atau... Cinta?

Entahlah.. keduanya adalah hal tergila dalam hidupmu saat menginjak usia 27 tahun.

Apa? 27? Ya benar. Usiamu sekarang 27 'kan Mells?

Tidakkah kau iri dengan teman-temanmu? Tidakkah kau marah mereka selalu mengejekmu?

Ckckck.. _Make your choise Honey.._

.

.

"Oh ya? kau sedang hamil?" seru seorang wanita seusiamu pada temanmu yang lain.

Temanmu saat ini sedang berbadan dua. Perut buncitnya mulai terlihat dan ia juga menepuk-nepuk perut buncitnya yang terdapat cabang bayi disana.

"Waah. Sudah tiga bulan katamu?" kau mendengar teriakan histeris dari suara ibu-ibu lainnya disana.

Jujur saja suara mereka sengaja dikeras-keraskan untuk menyindirmu yang sedang duduk seorang diri dimeja tamu lainnya sembari menyeruput es disana.

Namun lagu dari _headset_ ditelingamu lebih asyik untuk didengar bagimu. Walau begitu, suara mereka masih terdengar jelas.

"Kalau aku sih maunya punya tiga. Biar rame dirumah..."

"Duh, yang suaminya pengusaha kaya..."

"Aku sih satu juga cukup."

Ingin rasanya kau melempar sepatu tinggimu tepat diwajah ibu-ibu norak yang membicarakan hal menjijikan. Namun kau hanya diam.

'Beep! Beep!' sebuah pesan tertera pada ponselmu.

Kau menatap malas pada nama yang tertera disana. Dari ayahmu.

_From: My Dady bawel!_

"_Ayah ingin bicara dengamu. Kapan kau ada di apartemen?"_

_._

Kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ayahmu katakan nanti. Pasti sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'Pernikahan'.

.

_From: Mello_

"_Liburan nanti aku akan kembali ke Jerman. Ayah tidak perlu datang kemari!"_

_._

_From: My Dady bawel!_

"_Ceh! Ayah ingin membahas soal pernikahanmu! Usiamu itu sudah sangat tua! Kau tidak mau jadi perawan tua 'kan?"_

_._

"Bodo amat!" Marahmu dalam hati.

.

_From: Mello_

"_Tenang.. aku sudah punya.._

.

Loh mengapa kau tidak berani mengetikkan kata-kata lagi? Oh ternyata kau ingin menulis kata sakral ya?

.

.

Tiba-tiba arloji ditanganmu berbunyi. Menandakan jam istirahatmu telah usai. Kau harus buru-buru kembali ke kantor secepatnya. Dengan berat hati pula kau membatalkan pesan yang akan kau kirimkan pada ayahmu.

Oh, bicara soal kata sakral yang kau maksud tadi itu... hmm... 'kekasih'?

Hahahaha.. jangan todongkan senjatamu begitu dong. Kami hanya bercanda Mells,

.

.

Hari berganti malam. Rembulan menggantikan tugas matahari untuk Asia Timur tempatmu bekerja saat ini. Namun malam-malam begini bosmu memintamu untuk menunggu sebentar diruangannya. Dan kau pun membiarkan dirimu bernaung dibawah ruangan mewah miliknya.

Sembari mengusir bosan. Kau menggigit cokelatmu entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

'Cklek!' akhirnya orang yang kau tunggu datang sembari membawa berkas-berkas. Kau sudah sangat yakin itu adalah berkas berisi desain bangunan yang sedang perusahaanmu rencanakan.

Lalu bos mapan berambut coklat itu duduk dihadapanmu. Ia menyodorkan dokumen yang ada ditangannya padamu.

"Mihael Keehl, maaf membuatmu pulang larut hari ini. Tapi, bisakah aku minta tolong?" pinta pria mapan berpangkat bos dihadapanmu.

"Apa?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Kau adalah orang terpercaya perusahaanku. Jadi ku mohon hadirilah makan malam yang diadakan perusahaan-perusahaan besar dalam rangka persahabatan." Ucapnya merasa tak berdosa sama sekali. Padahal tadinya kau ingin sekali langsung pulang dan tertidur lelap di kasurmu yang empuk itu.

"Mengapa bukan anda yang mengahdirinya?" kau mencoba membalas dengan nada hati-hati.

Bosmu menggeleng pelan. "Istriku sedang hamil tua saat ini. Jadi... yaaah.. begitulah.."

Telingamu langsung memanas mendengar kata 'Istri'. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian tiga minggu lalu kau jadi sangat sensitif dengan kata sakral itu.

Kau memutar bola matamu jengah. "Ya tidak masalah. Hanya tinggal kau berikan saja alamat restoran tempat pertemuannya. Lagipula aku belum makan malam." Kau tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan makanan mewah tersaji dihadapanmu nanti.

Bosmu membalas senyuman manismu. Lalu ia beralih lagi mengambilkan sebuah tas entah apa isinya kepadamu yang melanjutkan menggigit cokelat.

"Ah! Tidak perlu repot-repot!" katamu sungkan saat melihat sebuah gaun hitam didalamnya.

"Tidak! tidak! aku ingin kau menggunakannya. Ini sebagai tanda pangkat perusahaan Yagami. Jadi ku mohon hadirilah acara itu dengan gaun ini." Bosmu memberi alasan logis. Apa-apaan maksudnya? Mau menghina? Kau tahu dirimu selalu hadir dengan sederhana. Mungkin saja yang ia katakan benar.

"Oh ya. temui Misa-Misa dilantai 3! Ia akan meriasmu dulu sebelum kau kesana. Dan terimakasih banyak ." walau pangkatnya bos. Ia masih membungkuk padamu untuk berpamitan. Setelahnya kau langsung keluar ruangan mewah itu mengikuti dirinya.

.

"Bagaimana? Cantik 'bukan?" kau menatap pantulan dirimu dicermin dengan tidak percaya.

Kau bukanlah terlihat seperti Mihael Keehl yang berwajah dingin seperti biasa. _Dress_ hitam selutut dengsn bagian menggelembung menutupi bahumu. Sebuah pita besar juga dililitkan dipinggangmu. Lalu aksesoris dikepalamu berupa mahkota bunga ikut hadir ditengah kepangan sisi rambutmu. _Make up_ yang digunakan Misa juga terlihat natural membuat ciri khas rupamu terlihat semakin indah malam ini.

"Mm... Mello-chan tidak suka? Soalnya kalau didandani menor, nanti terlihat seperti ibu-ibu arisan(?) jadi begini saja." Ujar gadis –oops 'nona muda' disampingmu.

Sedaritadi matamu ditutup oleh kaca mata hitam. Jadi kau tidak melihat bagaimana proses seorang mantan bos mafia menjadi _princess_ dalam 15 menit.

Wajah naturalmu rasanya tidak enak jika hanya dipandangi oleh dirimu dan Misa yang berada disana. Perlahan memorimu tentang tiga minggu lalu berputar. Kau megharapkan pemuda mapan bernama kecil Matt hadir untuk melihat parasmu. Kau ingin orang yang kau sukai memujimu dengan lembut dan dengan wajah hebohnya melihatmu tampil berbeda.

"Ah! Misa-Misa lupa! Taksinya sudah datang lima menit lalu. Ayo cepat!" Misa langsung menarik lenganmu. Sepatu yang kau pakai sungguh mengganggumu untuk berlari mengikuti langkah 'Sang Nona Muda'. Dengan terpaksa sebelum kau memasuki lift, kau menghentikan langkahmu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Misa tak sabar.

Dengan tidak elitnya kau melepas kedua sepatumu yang ber-hak tinggi dan menentengnya. Menampakkan sepasang kaki pucat bak _vampire_ untuk berjalan.

Misa langsung memandang lucu padamu. "Ayolah Mello-chan.. masa sepatunya ditenteng begitu?"

Tatapan sebal kau lemparkan pada Misa. "Nanti aku pakai lagi kalau sudah dibawah." Ucapmu sambil menekan tombol lift.

Gelak tawa Misa terdengar heboh didalam lift.

Tak perlu berlama-lama kalian langsung melesat keluar dari lift. Kau kembali memakai sepatumu saat berhasil menuruni anak tangga yang berlapis marmer diluar kantor. Penjaga kantormu menertawai keanehanmu. Dengan tidak sukanya kau menjawab "Diam saja kau Matsuda!"

Sang penjaga dan Misa tertawa melihat wajah cantikmu emosi. Walau rupamu terlihat berbeda malam ini, sifat dinginmu itu tetap mengalahkan hawa dingin di Tokyo. –ckckckck..

.

.

Saat dijalan kau hanya sibuk membalas pesan-pesan dari ayahmu yang mengabarimu kalau ia sudah berada di salah satu hotel ternama di Tokyo. Tadinya ia mau langsung mampir ke apartemenmu. Namun karena kau tidak meninggalkan kunci untuknya, akhirnya ia menyewa hotel untuk semalam ini saat tahu dirimu mendapat tugas dari bosmu.

"_Ayah benar-benar niat membiicarakan pernihakan rupanya."_ Batinmu.

'Klak!' kau menggigit cokelatmu lagi. Baru saja cokelat itu habis setengahnya sang sopir mengatakan kau telah sampai di restoran yang kau tuju.

Setelah membayar tagihannya. Kau langsung melesat kedalam restoran berbintang dengan interior mengagumkan disana.

Kau memasuki restoran megah itu dan mencoba mematuhi perintah yang tertulis di agenda yang kau bawa. Disana bosmu juga tak lupa menyelipkan sebuah kertas sebagai identitas.

Seorang penjaga mempersilahkan kau masuk setelah memperlihatkan kertas identitas perusahaanmu. Didalam agenda juga tertulis kau harus menemui seorang pemegang saham dari Perusahaan Koikawa untuk menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang kau bawa.

Dan sialnya Si Yagami itu tidak memberikan ciri-ciri orang yang harus kau temui.

Kau ragu-ragu untuk mencari nomor ponsel bosmu untuk sekedar bertanya. Apa.. kau ingat alasannya tadi 'Mells? –istrinya sedang hamil tua. Wajah gelisah yang disembunyikan bosmu juga sepertinya menandakan kalau cabang bayinya akan segera lahir.

Huuuffft... kau menghela nafas.

Jadi? Kau mau bertanya dengan seseorang? Ya. kau merasa harus melakukannya.

.

Kau merasa terasingkan didalam pesta megah itu. Banyak para pengusaha yang menggandeng istrinya ataupun wanita cantik untuk berdansa. Menurutmu semua ini sangat membosankan.

Kalau sudah begini mau tanya pada siapa? -Oh ya. coba kau tanya saja pada asisten-asisten pengusaha itu!- Usul kembaran alam bawah sadarmu.

Kau memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada seorang wanita berpakaian sopan yang terlihat seperti asisten dari salah satu pengusaha yang sedang berada diarena dansa.

"Permisi. Selamat malam. Bisa aku bertanya?" ucapmu basa-basi.

"Ya?" jawab wanita cantik berambut pirang yang kau tanya.

"Em.. aku utusan dari Perusahaan Yagami, ano.. aku mencari seorang pemegang saham dari perusahaan Koikawa. Kau tahu orangnya?" kau berharap dewi fortuna ada dipihakmu. Sebesit rencana terbayang dipikiranmu untuk segera pulang setelah memberikan dokumen laknat itu.

"Oh kau yang dibicarakan bosku tadi sore. Pemegang saham perusahaan kami mendapat kabar dari bosmu yang menitipkan seorang utusannya untuk menyerahkan sebuah dokumen." Wanita itu mencoba menebak dirimu.

Kau hanya bergumam _"Yayayaya.. terserah! Cepetan kek!"_ dalam hatimu.

"Apa bisa aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku cari?"

Ia mengangguk padamu. Lalu menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang sedang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis berpakaian minim disudut ruangan. Kau memandang ilfiel pada orang yang kau cari.

"Maaf ya? pemegang saham perusahaan kami memang orang yang pandai dalam bermain wanita. Jadi.. em.. kurasa kau harus berhati-hati. Hahaha..." canda wanita itu.

Kau tersenyum sebagai salam perpisahan padanya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi kau menghampiri orang yang kau cari untuk segera menyelesaikan urusanmu disini.

"Ah.. Matt.. bisa kau melakukannya dengan pelan?" desahan seorang wanita terdengar menjijikan ditelingamu.

"Kau belum memberikannya padaku.. ku mohon.."

Eyuh! Kau memutar bola matamu jengah. Dan siapa tadi nama pemegang saham itu? Matt? Oh God! Namanya sama seperti orang yang kau sukai Mells!

"Apanya yang belum? Kau sudah ku beri banyak!"

'Deg!' kau mengenal suara ini Mells? Wajahmu tegang seketika. Suara pemegang saham itu.. terdengar seperti orang yang kau sukai. -Mail Jeevas.

Pikiran burukmu melayang jauh mencoba ber-_zu'udzhon_ pada pria 'gila' disana.

Kau menggeleng keras tak membiarkan setiap pikiran burukmu itu melayang lebih jauh. –Tenang Mells, Matt sudah berjanji untuk mencintaimu 'kan?- hiburmu dalam hati.

Kau mencoba menghentikan aktivitas disana. Kerlap-kerlip lampu menutupi wajah sang pemegang saham itu. Serta... sebuah google tak asing bagimu berada di atas kepalanya? Mells...

'DEG!' jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak. Orang itu...

"MAIL JEEVAAAAS!" gerammu ketika kau berhasil mengenali sang pemegang saham.

Langsung saja aktivitas disana terhenti. Namun karena kerasnya musik disana dewi keberuntungan memihak padamu untuk tidak membiarkan pestanya usai karena teriakanmu.

Orang yang kau kenali kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat menyadari dirimu. Kau memasang wajah marah padanya yang sudah pasti.

Matt mengenalimu. Kau adalah Mello orang yang ia janjikan akan ia cintai. Tapi...

'PLAK!' kau membuang dokumen berat dilenganmu pada wajahnya. langsung saja ketas-kertas disana berhamburan. Bahkan sempat terinjak-injak oleh para pengusaha ataupun 'istri-istri' dan asisten mereka yang melewati jalur kertas itu jatuh.

Beberapa orang memerhatikan kalian. –termasuk gadis-gadis yang sempat bercumbu dengan orang yang kau sukai. Ada juga yang tersenyum dengan makna aneh merasa hal yang sama pernah terjadi pada mereka.

"Me-Mello? I-itu kau?" latahnya.

Air matamu tertumpahkan saat itu juga. -Apa-apaan ini?

Kau beralih meninggalkan pesta saat itu sekarang juga. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang langsung memandangmu aneh ataupun mengganggap mu sebagai perusak pesta.

Kau tidak peduli. Mau besok pagi saat bosmu menyatakan kau dipecat karena tingkahmu malam ini. Kau tidak peduli banyak mata yang akan mencemoohmu. Banyak lidah yang akan menghinamu sebagai orang yang dekat dengan bos.

Yang kau pikirkan hanya pergi dari sana.

Saat berada dijalan raya kau kembali melepas sepatumu mencoba berlari dijalanan Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi.

"MELLO!" kau mendengar Matt meneriaki namamu.

Kau masih tak peduli. Hilir mudik kendaraan juga terganggu karena aksi kejar-kejaran dadakan yang kalian lakukan.

Sakit... hatimu sakit saat ini. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah menyindiri. Itu saja!

Orb indahmu masih tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata sebagai rasa sakit hati kecilmu.

Jalan pulang serasa sangat jauh bagimu.

Pikiranmu yang kacau tidak bisa menerka arah yang harus kau pilih. Kau terus berlari tanpa memerdulikan teriakan pemuda mapan yang mengejarmu.

'BRUG!' tiba-tiba kau terjatuh ketika kau ingin melompat menuju semak-semak yang sepi. Ah, kau lupa! Kau menggunakan rok Mells!

Entah mengapa kakimu sangat sulit untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan aksi larimu. Kau merasa malam ini kau benar-benar lelah.

Akhirnya yang kau bisa hanyalah menangis. Alam bawah sadarmu kembali menegurmu.

-Bos Mafia kok nangis 'sih?- saat itu juga rasanya kau ingin menampar kembaran alam bawah sadarmu.

"Mello!" Matt berhasil menemukanmu. Lalu ia membantumu duduk dan dengan cepatnya membawamu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mello dengarkan aku! Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Aku melakukan itu karena aku-."

"DASAR PEMBOHONG! LEPASKAN AKU! _BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAA!_" kau berteriak dengan kerasnya agar bisa lepas dari Matt. Apa daya? Tenagamu terlalu lemah Mells! Dan bukankah tanganmu sudah terlalu lelah karena telah dipakai untuk mendesain bangunan megah?

"Mello kau tidak mengerti.. aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu..." pemuda itu malah menenggelamkan dirimu dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirimu untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Apa lagi yang harus kau dengar? Kau merasa sudah cukup bukti. Sahabatmu.. dia berkhianat.

"Mells dengarkan aku!" ia mengangkat rahangmu untuk menatap wajahnya.

Kau muak dengan tatapan itu. Dengan keras kau melepaskan rahangmu. Serta pelukan yang ia berikan dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa ditanganmu.

Akhirnya kau berhasil. Kau segera berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu kini menatapmu. Mata hijaunya mengharapkan kau tenang untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal.

'BRUAGH!' kaki _vampire_-mu berhasil menendang rahangnya saat ia mencoba mendekatimu. Beberapa tehnik yang kau pelajari saat kamu masih berada di dunia hitam dulu.

Melihat ia tak berdaya. Kau segera mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari. Berlari jauh dari si penghianat kurang ajar itu.

.

.

**-Mello PoV-**

Sakit... hatiku benar-benar sakit mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

Air mataku seakan tidak mau berhenti mengalir deras.

Berkali-kali aku mengacak rambutku hingga riasanku telah terabaikan dilantai.

Bodohnya diriku ini.. aku yang dingin dan dikenal sebagai bos mafia bisa dihina sedemikian rupa? Awas saja si _hacker_ kampret itu! Harusnya ia tahu aku paling tidak suka dihina! Bahkan semua orang juga tidak suka berada di posisiku saat ini.

Aku kembali menyerka air mataku. Sahabat kecil? Apanya yang sahabat 'hah?

Memang dari awal dunia ini kejam! Bahkan ayahku baru mengakui aku sebagai anaknya ketika ia tahu aku berhasil mendesain gedung megah di salah satu pusat kota di Jerman dulu.

Laki-laki.. aku benci dengan mahluk bernama 'laki-laki'!

Mereka egois! Mereka hanya mau menikmati tetapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Mereka mahluk bodoh yang hanya suka mengecap manisnya wanita tanpa bertanggung jawab!

Apanya yang setia? Laki-laki mana yang setia? Semuanya konyol! Kotor! Bodoh! Aku benci mereka! Aku benci! AKU BENCIIII!

Jika saja pistol yang ku genggam sekarang ini masih ada pelurunya, aku sudah membunuh diriku yang hina ini.

Bahkan aku ingat saat _hacker _ itu juga melakukan hal yang sama saat ia bersama wanita lain. Rasanya aku jijik dengan diriku ini.

Salahku yang memilih keluar dari organisasi hitam. Aku dulu sering memperbudak laki-laki untuk rencana busukku. -Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumku? Oh ya pasti..

Apakah tobatku masih belum diterima? Ku rasa iya.

Walaupun aku keluar dari organisasi hitam, hatiku tetap diisi dengan seorang pemuda bermabut merah sahabat kecilku dulu.

Mengapa sih ia tega melakukan ini? Aku tahu aku pernah jahat pada setiap orang didunia ini. Apakah bumi juga ikut membenciku?

Aku mohon.. aku sudah merasakan apa itu artinya kehilangan. Jadi kuharap tidak ada lagi yang seperti ini.

Mungkin hari ini aku akan menangis seharian. Telpon genggamku yang bergetar tidak aku pedulikan dan tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Hari ini aku absen kantor. Masa bodoh dengan rekan-rekanku yang selalu meminta aku mondar-mandir.

Tapi... untuk apa aku menangis sampai seperti ini? Toh, si _hacker_ itu masih punya wanita lain yang pastinya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari aku.

Aku menyerka air mataku. Mungkin berendam air hangat bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

Saat membuka ponsel, aku tidak memerdulikan sebuah tulisan yang terus berkumandang disana _'Matt's Calling' 'You have 12 messeges'_

Yang aku tuju bukan itu, aku mau minta izin dengan alasan demam pada bosku. Itu saja cukup.

Matt tidak menyerah rupanya. Ia masih menelponku juga disaat aku kembali mengaktifkan mode seluler untuk mengirimkan pesan.

Dengan berat aku mengangkat telpon darinya. Ow! Ow! Aku punya rancana!

"Ha-halo? Mells? Ah! Kau mengangkat telponku! Mello! Dengarkan aku! Aku ada dibawah apartemenmu coba lihat deh!" ia langsung menyembur.

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah dan menjawab. "Siapa ya?"

Ia langsung terdiam. "Mells.. ini aku Matt! Tolong dengarkan aku! Aku mohon! Aku melakukan itu karena.. karena bosku-.."

"Tinggalkan pesan! Dia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini!" ucapku memotong kelimatnya. Apa tadi alasannya? Bos? 'Cih!

"Mells, aku serius! Yang tadi malam itu.. itu.. mereka..."

"Aku bilang tinggalkan pesan!" ucapku lebih keras.

Aku bisa mendengar isakan dari sebrang sana. 'Cih! Sifat cengengmu itu tidak pernah berubah!

"Aku mengaku aku telah mencurangimu. Tapi.. dari sekian banyak wanita yang aku temui, aku melihatmu dengan cara berbeda! Aku serius! Aku naik ke sana ya? Mells... aku bisa jelaskan lebih panjang lagi.. tapi ku mohon izinkan aku menatap wajahmu.."

Cengeng! Begitu saja nangis!

Dengan malas aku mematikan telpon darinya. Aku tahu yang ku lakukan bisa membuat ia menangis lebih keras lagi. Tapi siapa duluan yang membuat air mata dihubungan kita yang tidak jelas ini 'hah?

Aku melirik kebawah dari jendela apartemenku. Aku bisa melihat ia tersungkur seperti pejuang cinta gagal melamar gadis.

Biarkan saja! Biar kau juga tahu rasanya saat kau mencurangi aku!

**-Mello PoV End-**

.

.

Kau begitu terkejut saat tahu bosmu tidak memecatmu. Bagaimana pun juga, Bosmu mengatakan kau adalah orang yang penting dalam perusahaan. Jadi kehilanganmu juga bisa menggoyahkan perusahaan katanya.

Terlebih saat kau bisa membangun gedung megah di Amerika dan Jerman diusiamu yang masih berkepala dua.

Seakan kau melupakan kejadian dua hari lalu. Kejadian disaat hal yang menurutmu paling menjijikan yang harus kau ingat bahkan kau kenang

Yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah maju dan terus optimis kedepan. Kau masih punya keinginan menyaingi Near 'kan?

Katanya gadis _innocent_ itu telah menjadi detektif ataupun agen rahasia. Terserahlah! Apa pun pekerjaannya jika kau lebih maju darinya itu artinya kau berhasil!

Kau meletakan pensilmu diatas kertasmu. Lalu kini bernostalgia tentang kenanganmu dulu di _Wammy's House_.

Saat kau menceburkan bocah albino itu ke kolam renang, lalu saat pengambilan nilai basket kau sengaja melempar bola itu ke wajahnya. -ahahahaa.. dan seorang bocah berambut merah...

"Ugh!" kau menggeram kesal. Mengapa harus ada anak itu 'sih? Anak laki-laki yang dibilang Cupu karena menjadi partnermu. Dan dulu kau selalu menghajar orang-orang yang meledek kalian.

Kau memandang sendu pada langit berarak disana. Gambarmu mulai terabaikan karena nostalgiamu melayang jauh pada sebuah kenangan lucu.

"_Kau tahu Matt?" dengan sarkatisnya kau bergaya ala patung pahlawan dengan kaki kananmu yang diangkat kedepan. Angin juga tak mau kalah untukmenyibakkan rok platina serta helai pirangmu._

_Sementara partnermu memandang takut pada dirimu._

"_A-apa?" tanya Matt waktu itu._

_Lalu dengan lantangnya kau berkata. "Jika Near sudah jadi detektif. Akulah yang akan jadi Mafianya! Lihat saja!"_

_Matt yang mendengar itu langsung merinding dan membayangkan dirimu memegang pistol sambil menembaki Near secara membabi buta._

"_Oh ya Matt!" panggilmu. Anak itu tercekat._

"_Kau juga harus jadi partnerku! Pokonya kalau kau sampai kabur aku tak segan-segan menjadikanmu 'santapanku'! lihat saja!" _

_Matt mengiyakan dengan ragu dari balik PSP yang ia mainkan. "Tidak akan! Walau dunia ini membencimu karena kau adalah mafia, aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku janji!" seru partner kecilmu._

_Kau menjitak kepalanya kesal mendengar bocah itu bersumpah norak. "Jadi kau benar-benar berharap aku jadi Mafia?"_

_-bla-bla-bla-bla.._

Tanpa sadar air matamu menetes. Janji-janji dulu yang ia ucapkan selalu membuatmu yakin untuk bersamamu. Selalu!

Namun semua itu tidaklah terbukti saat ini. Padahal selama ini kau selalu setia padanya dan menganggap ia yang pertama mengisi kekosongan di hatimu.

Ah sudahlah!

"ikh! Mello-chan! Jangan nangis dong! Misa kan ikut sedih!" gadis-err nona muda yang sedaritadi mengoceh entah tentang apa melihatmu menangis.

Kau tercekat. "Ah tidak apa! Jangan dipikirkan!" jawabmu mencoba menutupi.

Tapi percuma Mells, kenangan-kenangan dulu saat kau masih di _Wammy's House_ berputar dikepalamu. Dan jangan sampai kenangan saat Matt-..

Oke, oke. Kami tidak akan menceritakannya. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Mells...

.

.

Dua minggu kembali terlewat sejak kejadian itu. Kau sudah menghabiskan waktumu membangun proyek-proyek megah bersama pekerjaanmu saat ini. Yagami Raito- bosmu mengangkatmu menjadi asisten pribadinya. Namun kau menolaknya karena takut akan fitnah yang sudah menanti.

Malam ini ayahmu kembali mengatakan sebuah fakta yang paling kau hindari. Yaitu 'Pernikahan'.

Bahkan kau tahu tanggal berapa sekarang Mells? Malam ini hari ulang tahun untukmu looh! Usiamu genap 28 tahun!

Ayahmu terus saja bawel. Bahkan katanya mengapa kau tidak mencoba menggoda bosmu yang kaya itu? –ahahaha... maaf Mr. Keehl, anakmu bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

'_Knock! Knock! Knock!'_ pintu apartemenmu diketuk seseorang. Langsung saja kau melesat untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamumu. Aah... baguslah, kau jadi tidak harus mendengar ucapan ayahmu.

Saat pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut putih dengan _dress_ putihnya datang mengejutkanmu bersama dengan dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam.

Kau mengenali wajah wanita yang kini lebih tinggi darimu. "Near?" ucapmu tak percaya.

Ya. itu Near! Gadis yang dulu selalu kau jahili. "Hay Mello? Saya senang karena kau masih mengingat saya." Logat bahasa Inggrisnya masih tidak berubah.

"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?" kau langsung menyembur dengan nada sinis.

Near mengambil tangan kurusmu untuk menyentuh perutnya yang bucit. Kau merasakan kejanggalan didalam sana.

"Apa maumu?" tegasmu menarik tanganmu.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun ya Mello? Dan bisakah kau merelakan saya menikah dengan Matt?"

'Deg!' jantungmu berdetak cepat sembari menalari ucapan Si Albino itu.

Apa jangan-jangan... Matt.. "Apa yang telah ia lakukan?" tanyamu lirih.

"Saya rasa Mello sudah tahu. Jadi... apakah Mello meng-_ikhlaskan_ kami?" Near kembali bertanya.

Dengan pasrahnya kau mengangguk. Kami tahu ini berat untukmu Mells, tapi cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan. Biarkanlah si _playboy _ itu pergi dari hidupmu.

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Near memelukmu sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Kau memeluknya balik. Dan saat itulah kau merasa menyesal telah membenci Near.

.

.

Kau berjalan dengan wajah sendu membayangkan Near rival abadimu itu menikah dengan orang yang sudah membuat sumpah padamu.

Tujuanmu dan ayahmu adalah sebuah toko roti. Untuk membeli kue dan merayakan hari lahirnya dirimu di apartemen bersama ayahmu.

Ketika sampai disana, kalian langsung menghampiri bagian kue berlapis krim.

"Ahahaha.. benarkah?" sebuah suara candaan mengagetkanmu.

Untungnya ayahmu tak melihatnya. Kau tertarik untuk melirik pemilik suara yang sangat kau kenal.

Dan benar saja. Seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian minim sedang bersenda gurau dengan seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

"Matt." Ucapmu pelan.

Benar-benar orang sinting! Dia sudah melakukan hal biadab pada rivalnya masih saja ia selingkuh?

"Tahan emosimu. Kita segera bayar kue ini dan pergi dari sini!" ayahmu seakan mengerti. Dengan terpaksa kau mengikuti langkah ayahmu untuk menjauh dari _playboy _gila disana.

Dan untungnya keberadaanmu tidak diketahui olehnya saat masuk maupun keluar dari toko itu.

.

.

Beda hari beda cerita. Kau berjalan riang menuju kantormu karena proyekmu akan segera dipasarkan ke negara tetangga. Ayahmu mengantarmu dengan sepeda yang dikayuhnya. Melihat anak semata wayangnya sukses adalah impian terbesar dari lubuk hatinya dan sekarang kau berhasil mendapatkannya.

Bulan lalu Near dan Matt menikah dihadapanmu. Kau sangat tak ingin memberi tahu kebiasaan Matt pada rivalmu. Karena terkadang kau melihat sahabat kecilmu itu sedang 'beraksi' dimana-mana.

.

.

Beda bulan beda kebiasaan. Ayahmu memperkenalkanmu dengan seorang pria berambut harajuku yang mengaku bernama Beyond. Awalnya kau menunjukkan sikap dinginmu padanya. Namun sifat protektif dari 'calon'mu itu sangat membuatmu merasa nyaman.

Sampai pada suatu hari Beyond mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau percaya sembari membelai surai pirang panjangmu lembut.

"Untuk hari ini jangan kemana-mana! Tetaplah dirumah!" kau tentu bertanya dengan tunanganmu. Tetapi ia tidak menjawab dengan jujur apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan.

Beyond juga pernah bilang kalau urusan mencari uang biar ia saja yang urus. Tetapi ambisimu untuk tetap menjadi nomer satu selalu membuat tunanganmu mengalah.

Benar saja. Kau tidak keluar apartemen untuk hari ini. Namun sepertinya karena bahan makanan habis, kau terpaksa harus turun kebawah untuk setidaknya membeli makanan instan.

Kau yang selalu tak peka terhadap apapun berjalan dengan masa bodohnya keluar apartemen. Melanggar perintah orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Toh, jika aku terancam aku bisa menodongkan pistol pada mereka! –pikirmu jahat.

Baru setengah jalan kau pergi dari apartemenmu. Tiba-tiba sekurumanan orang berjas hitam menodongkan pistolnya padamu. Bukan! Bukan untuk merampok. Tetapi satu hal yang lebih gawat lagi.

"Jadi kaulah bos mafia yang dulu sempat meresahkan dunia?!" ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya kau kenal. Ia memakai jas putih berbeda dengan _bodyguard_-nya.

"Mihael Keehl..." panggil orang berjas putih itu padamu.

" 'Cih! Ronald Anthonyio.. _long time no see._" Kau berbicara bahasa inggris lancar.

"Apa maumu?" lanjutmu.

"Mauku? Ah benar. Memenggal kepalamu itu!" 'ctek!' ia menjentikkan jarinya sebagai perintah kepada bawahannya untuk menyerangmu. Kau tersenyum licik dan membuka rok panjangmu memperlihatkan kaki _vampire_-mu yang tertutup celana panjang.

Pukulan pertama bisa kau hindari. Dengan cepat kau menendang kepala orang yang memukulmu dan menjungkir balikkan badannya menabrak pria lainnya.

Kau melakukan aksi salto pada sekelompok orang yang mengadahkan pedang padamu. Kau berhasil menjatuhkan satu dari mereka dan merebut senjata mereka. Dengan begitu jadilah kau bertarung dengan pedang.

"Kau tidak berubah Mihael.." ujar bos dari pria-pria berjas hitam itu.

Kau dengan lincahnya bermain diarena. Para penonton dadakan langsung hadir melihat aksimu. Sampai akhirnya kau telah menjatuhkan semua _bodyguard_ yang menggunakan tangan kosong.

Kau tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan sembari melakukan gerakan pada orang-orang yang membawa pistol.

'Dor!' bahu kirimu berhasil tertembak. Orang-orang berteriak histeris padamu. Lalu dengan lihainya kau menembak para pemegang pistol itu dengan pistol yang telah kau sembunyikan.

'Dor! Dor! Dor!' peluru mulai berkecamuk beserta dengan jatuhnya korban disana. Orang-orang langsung berlarian tak ingin terkena peluru nyasar.

Sampai pada akhirnya hanya tinggal tersisa sang bos dan tiga anak buahnya.

Sekall lagi kau tersenyum kemenangan. Segera kau layangkan pedang ditanganmu dengan aksi melompat heroik yang dulu kau pelajari.

Namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar memanggil namamu.

"MELLOO!" deg! suara ini...

Konsentrasimu terbuyar ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri ditengah mandian darah. Dia...

"Matt?" ucapmu tak percaya.

Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

Melihat ada yang tidak beres. Ronald memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap pria yang sangat kau kenal itu.

Kau tahu Matt tidak begitu baik dalam berkelahi. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranmu tertuju pada dua pilihan yaitu hawa nafsu, atau sahabat?

Ketika kau hendak berhasil melayangkan pedangmu pada Ronald, tiba-tiba kau berbalik arah dan mencoba mengarahkan gerakanmu pada dua pria yang ingin melukai sahabatmu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU? _BAKA_?" marahmu sambil melayangkan pedang.

"KAU YANG _BAKA_ MELLS! AKU DISINI UNTUK MENEPATI JANJIKU DAN MEMBUKTIKAN ALASANKU YANG SETAHUN LALU!" ia berteriak padamu sambil menahan pedang yang membeset lengannya.

'Deg!' konsentrasimu buyar sesaat dan mengingat kenangan yang dulu pernah diucapkan pemuda _playboy _itu.

Saat Matt menangis menelpomu, saat masih di _Wammy's House._ Kalian selalu bersama. Kalian selalu saling melindungi. Bahkan kau adalah orang yang dianggap kuat oleh Matt. Temanmu.

Dalam larimu air matamu kembali tertumpahkan. Saat itu juga Matt juga melihat mata birumu kembali meneteskan air mata. Sahabatmu berhasil menghindar dari pedang yang hampir membelah tulangnya.

Bersiap menangkapmu yang tak jadi melakukan kopral di udara.

Namun.. alur kehidupan kembali berputar.

'**DOR! DOR!'** dua buah peluru dari arah belakang terdengar nyaring bagimu dan bagi sahabatmu.

Kau terkejut akan peluru itu karena berhasil menembus jantung dan kepalamu.

Matt menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Tubuhmu langsung terjatuh tepat dipelukannya.

Ronald memerintahkan anak buahnya yang tersisa untuk mundur dan lari dari kejadian ini. Apa daya, orang-orang yang menjadi penonton sudah kocar-kacir entah kemana. Jadi tidak ada orang yang mengejar mereka Sementara sahabatmu terduduk lemas melihatmu yang tengah sekarat.

"Mello?.. Mello? Apa kau masih bisa bernafas? Mello? Katakanlah sesuatu! Aku mohon! Mells.. jangan tinggalkan aku! Buka matamu!" sahabatmu menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat kondisimu.

Tanganmu ia selipkan dipipi kanannya. Sedetik kau merasakan sensasi hangat dari darahnya yang masih mengalir tertutup kulit pucatnya.

"Matt..?" lirihmu saat sesosok pria tua berjalan mendekati kalian berdua yang tengah bermandi darah.

Kepalamu seakan sangat berat tak bisa memainkan kejeniusan Si Rangkitng Dua. Sementara sahabatmu mencoba mendekapmu didada bidangnya. Perlahan kenangan lain terputar di memorimu. Saat pertama kau datang ke _Wammy's_ _House_. Dialah orang pertama yang memelukmu setelah ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu.

Lalu dengan lembutnya ia berkata. Sebuah kalimat sakral yang hanya ia berikan padamu dulu. Tapi sekarang?

"**Aku disini Mells..**" ia mengucapkan kalimat sakralnya. Kau ingin membalas sahabatmu. Namun jantungmu terlalu sakit dan menolak kau membalas pelukannya.

Ia membelai rambut pirang panjangmu. Seakan ia baru membelainya dalam versi panjang. Karena selama ini ia mengenalmu dengan rambut sebahu.

"Aku mencintaimu Mells, walau seribu wanita aku kencani, bahkan sampai aku nikahi sekalipun kaulah yang pertama merebut hatiku. Kaulah yang menjadi obsesiku untuk mengikutimu. Aku mencintaiu! Sangat! Sangat mencintaimu.. jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Tatapan matanya masih bisa terpantul dari orb indahmu. Wajah cengeng yang tidak pernah berubah itu ia tunjukan lagi padamu. Bisakah kau mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang mewakili perasaanmu selama ini padanya?

"Hehehe.. kau cengeng Matt!" lriihmu. Bukan! Bukan ini! Kalimat yang dulu terangkai dikepalamu! Kalimat yang mengatakan kau mencintainya! Ayo katakan Mells!

Ia menggenggam tanganmu erat.

Dengan berat pula kau mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tertahan sedari dulu. "Aku cemburu melihat wanita-wanita itu.." kau ini bagaimana sih Mells? Kau tidak lihat kakek tua itu sudah tersenyum tepat dibelakang punggung sahabatmu?

"_Izinkan aku mengatakannya.."_ pintamu padanya. Kakek itu mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu akan aku ceraikan semua orang yang sudah aku nikahi! Aku tidak akan mencurangimu lagi! Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh darimu! Aku tidak akan lari jikapun nanti kita sudah berkeluarga! Tapi aku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." janji yang ia buat kembali dengan sorotan mata tak kalah seriusnya terucsp dari belah bibirnya.

Nafasmu tercekat ditenggorokan. Kau tahu jika kakek itu sudah tak ingin menunggu. Dengan berat akhirnya kau mengatakan satu hal yang sangat ingin kau katakan. Walau kau masih ragu ia akan benar-benar setia padamu.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih sudah mencintai aku... ma-maaf jika selama ini aku kasar padamu.. Matt... aku.. _Aishiteru..._"

Satu detik kemudian kau merasa dirimu hilang. Kakek itu tersenyum sambil membawa jiwamu pergi. Kau tersenyum puas saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang selama ini kau pendam. Perasaanmu..

Matt kembali menangis histeris sambil meneriaki namamu. Percuma Matt.. orang yang kau cintai telah pergi.

Sejurus kemudia sirinye polisi dan ambulans terdengar ditelinga sahabatmu.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

**(A/N):**

**Yumiki: "**Em.. kita sudah bilang kalau fic ini panjang 'kan?" *nyengir*

**Miki: **"Dari kalian ada yang berpikir kalau pernyataan cinta Mello itu sia-sia?"

**Yumiya**: *Angkat tangan*

**Yumiki**: "Kami tidak berharap banyak dari anda semua. Jika anda berbaik hati, bisakah anda tinggalkan sebuah review? *Buldog eyes nojutsu*#baah? Serem amat?

Dan maaf kami men-_share_ fict ini saat lagi puasa. Mohon maaf bila salah kata dan perlakuan kami yang kurang mengenakkan bagi para pembaca sekalian.. :D..

Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan.. *u*


End file.
